Patients recovering from surgery or being otherwise treated for a variety of conditions often have to have hot or cold compresses applied externally. A variety of therapeutic devices adapted to supply the desired thermal treatment are know to the art.
This invention is directed toward a new type of therapeutic device which is not only inexpensive and disposable, but also is provided with simple means for permitting the hot or cold material used for thermal treatment to be easily and quickly removed or inserted as well as being retained in a leakproof manner. Moreover, the conventional devices when placed in contact with selected portions of the body bring same up to the required elevated or lowered temperature almost immediately whereby the thermal shock is often unpleasant and causes the patient discomfort. The present invention incorporates thermal delay means which enables the patient to avoid thermal shock; the body portions being treated are gradually subjected to the elevated or lowered temperature so that the rate of change of temperature with time is sufficiently slow to minimize the discomfort.